criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Yann Toussaint
Yann Toussaint is the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. In a shocking turn of events, he found himself in trouble after being flagged as a suspect in Hanging by a Thread (Case #80, or Case #24 of Pacific Bay), but was exonerated of all charges after his innocence was proven at the climax of the case. Profile As a forensic expert of African-American heritage, Yann, aged 45, is in charge of all physical and clinical forensics in the Pacific Bay PD. He has long salt-and-pepper hair, black eyes, and a dark grey beard. As the Forensic Expert, Yann wears a standard lab coat with a pocket on the left which consists of a forceps and a forensic brush. Underneath the lab coat, he wears an earth green t-shirt with a leaf green oak tree designed on it. Other than that, he wears a golden ring on his ring finger, a beaded necklace around his neck, and another beaded bracelet on his left hand. Besides that, it is known that Yann's favourite animal is seahorse and that his favourite food is Tandoori Chicken. He is also known to be kind, secretive, and a globetrotter of sorts. Furthermore, Yann is knowledgeable about mechanics and often consumes candy apples. Notable Events of Criminal Case What Dies Beneath Yann wanted to know the player a bit more following the arrest of Mighty Pete. As suggested during the oceanic leg of the Additional Investigation, Yann knows scuba diving, a feat he remembered when he saw a whale shark in Thailand. It is during this moment in which the player meets Yann's daughter, Lily, in-person for the first time. Bayou Blood Yann demonstrated some awareness to voodoo magic when he analyzed a voodoo paper that couldn't be psychologically analyzed. Later in the case, Yann demonstrated his love and willingness to try out a seafood dish called "gumbo" (a famous dish in Bayou Bleu) as well. There Yann worked with Ignatius Dupree to ensure a positive impact in a marital anniversary with his wife Jessica rapidly-approaching in the game. Yann and the player succeeded in providing rare persimmons Ignatius needed for supplying his customers gumbo, but Ignatius wanted Yann to try the gumbo out before cooking some for the wedding anniversary, something Yann delightfully agreed to. Under the Skin .]] Jessica requested the player to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder case was solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy at the parade, which eventually led them to Sue Xiong, who admitted she found James and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety. Yann and the player then headed off to retrieve James from the Chinese temple but only found a drawing of James and Nikolai's son, Andrew Kamarov, during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei was surprisingly revealed to have taken good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he wouldn't be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honoured Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. After the Storm Yann volunteered to introduce Amy Young and the player to Jazz Town as it was his hometown, but the trio was interrupted when local jazz musician Elmer Buttons was found dismembered, turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables in a street corner. Dealing with "The Puppeteer" Cloudy with a Chance of Murder During the final moments of the case, it was revealed that Yann had a tragic past: Yann's parents (Dominique and Martha Toussaint) were murdered by a serial killer known only as "The Puppeteer" when he was 14 years of age, prompting Yann to move out of Pacific Bay to travel the world for closure but to no avail. Open Wounds Soon after Frank Knight and the player successfully closed Joe Stanford's murder investigation, Yann left his kids into Amy's lap for the time being as he walked out of the station to commit an act of insubordination by interrogating Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice. Under the Thunderdome Much to Chief Marquez's distaste, Yann would not let go of his investigation on the Puppeteer and was willing to do anything in order to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice, being convinced that the mysterious serial killer was still out there. As his investigation went on, Yann found new leads to aid him into putting the Puppeteer to justice but not without being told by Pacific Bay PD's criminal psychologist Russell Crane about the Puppeteer's modus operandi of killing people with a 14-year old child. To add to Yann's problems, Hugo Mercier told Yann and the player that the Puppeteer would only commit its modus operandi if the 14-year old child had an argument with their parents, in which Yann admitted to the player he had an argument with his parents at the annual Jazz Town Carnival, but never wanted anyone dead in spite of his anger, and swore before the player that he would bring the Puppeteer to justice for countless years of suffering. Of Rats and Men In the hours following the close of Scott Lee Allan's murder investigation, Yann discovered that Freddie Alonzo's (a childhood friend of his) parents were also victims of the Puppeteer although Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice. The Eye of the Storm Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer answered to Yann's letter hours later, warning the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation--signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. Hanging by a Thread Cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper was murdered by the Puppeteer, transformed into a lifeless human marionette in the Carnival's storage room--marking the notorious serial killer's first murder in a decade during the player's security check with Frank. Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to subdue Yann's house after Jessica informed her about the Puppeteer's break-in, and that Yann wasn't himself lately--a sign which suggested Yann went missing. Frank and the player found Dinah's cabaret shoe in Yann's house, which prompted Frank and the player to ship a dust sample from the shoe to Roxie Sparks. Although she was not pleased of having to do Yann's work, Roxie was able to determine that even though Jessica was right about the Puppeteer breaking in the Toussaints, Frank and the player had no choice but to flag Yann as a suspect. .|left]] Frank politely requested Jessica to text message Yann to report to the station. Yann finally appeared in the station, but Frank told Yann the Puppeteer committed their first murder in 10 years in a moment when Yann went AWOL. Besides that, Frank warned Yann of Dinah's shoe that was found in the Toussaints. Yann replied that the Puppeteer did that, but Frank made Yann aware that he and the player would have to treat Yann as a suspect for the time being. Yann wasn't pleased to hear the news as he firmly believed he was implicated by the serial killer. Frank told Yann to calm down as anger would only show signs of guilt. and the player managed to find a steno pad belonging to Yann.]] Moments after Russell replaced Frank as the player's partner for the remainder of the investigation, the player headed back to the Carnival storage room with Russell. Russell and the player found a Pacific Bay Police steno pad which revealed one of the Puppeteer's modus operandi (The Carnival), suggesting Russell to have a discussion with Yann as a suspect since the forensic expert was the only person to be obsessed with the Puppeteer. Russell informed Yann (in the interrogation room) that the player found Yann's steno pad in the Carnival storage room, wondering whether Yann wrote the Puppeteer's modus operandi to himself. Yann explained to Russell that his parents were killed by the Puppeteer during the Jazz Town Carnival, and as Yann dug deeper, he realized that the Carnival would be the only spot the Puppeteer would commit the perfect crime undetected. Russell told Yann that silence made him a suspect, which prompted Yann to erupt in tears. Yann was thankfully proven innocent after a combination of Russell's psychological expertise and the player's physical/forensical real-world clue-finding unearthed the above-mentioned Freddie Alonzo--the Carnival organizer and a childhood friend of Yann's--as the Puppeteer. Yann took some time to inform Freddie that no human being should suffer for treating children poorly, to which Freddie countered that children deserve freedom from their parents' restrictive lives--which confirmed both Yann and Freddie to have differences regarding parents. Freddie ultimately admitted to killing Dominique and Martha Toussaint (Yann's parents) circa 1983, claiming the fact that he had seen Yann get into a verbal fight with his parents during that year's Jazz Town Carnival. Alas the player avenged the death of not just Dominique and Martha Toussaint, but the death of Freddie's parents, the parents of Audrey (a little girl who was seen in a family picture during the events of Under the Thunderdome), and Dinah Cooper, among the death of numerous other innocent parents over the past three decades. and the player.]] Although Freddie believed to have freed Yann from his parents, Yann felt that Freddie's actions scarred him for the rest of his life. Minutes following Freddie's trial, Yann admitted that serial killers are friendly people on the outside albeit monsters on the inside, but felt that his parents would be proud of the player for finally putting their killer to justice, and took some time to visit his parents' grave after the player repaired an old photo of his parents. Besides that, Frank suggested a trip to White Peaks for Yann and his family to make up for the insubordination and disobedience he committed during the player's duty in Jazz Town. Personal Life Yann is from Jazz Town. He is married to Jessica Toussaint and the couple have two children together: a son named James and a daughter named Lily. Yann lost his parents when he was just a teenager of 14 years old. Besides that, it is known that Yann knows scuba diving. He also loves adventure and has travelled to various parts of the world, for instance he once claimed that he went to the remains of the Aztec pyramids one time, where he drank some random drinks given by the mute nuns. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses and informing the team of such results. Wait/''Criminal Case'' Cash Payment Rates vary with Yann's tasks as described herein. The current speed-up rate for Yann's tasks is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Due to him being flagged as a suspect during the events of Case #24 of Pacific Bay, all of Yann's tasks were handled by either Roxie or Hannah for that case only. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Feathers (03:00:00) *Grease (06:00:00) *Strange Creatures (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Steering Wheel (03:00:00) *Bent Butterfly Knife (06:00:00) *Residue (15:00:00) *Substance (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Scuba Tank (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Ice Cubes (09:00:00) *Screwdriver (09:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) *Unidentified Chemical Product (06:00:00) *Unknown Shrimp (03:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Ash (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Bottle (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Fluorescent Substance (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Dried Blood (03:00:00) *Vial Sample (15:00:00) *BBQ Skewer (09:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) *Suspenders (09:00:00) *Powdery Substance (15:00:00) *Blue Seeds (03:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Bottle (03:00:00) *Substance {06:00:00) *Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Stun Gun (09:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Bag of Pills (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Transparent Liquid (12:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Shirt Button (09:00:00) *Anti-Venom (03:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Blood (03:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Tombstone (09:00:00) *Open Pendant (03:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Hair Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) *Yellow Filaments (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Pink Threads (03:00:00) *Pocket Knife (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Cake Crumbs (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Jump Rope (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Ice Pack (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Powder (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Oily Substance (15:00:00) *Purple Fibers (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Brown Liquid (06:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) *Food Residue (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Powder (03:00:00) *Bloody Gloves (09:00:00) *Skin Sample (09:00:00) *Scalpel (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * White Powder (06:00:00) * Victim's Saxophone (15:00:00) * Strange Marks (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Tainted Blood (06:00:00) * Prescription (09:00:00) * Paintbrush (15:00:00) * Red Substance (09:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Lighter (15:00:00) * White Fibers (09:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody String (09:00:00) *Bandana (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Blood (03:00:00) *Prison Shackles (09:00:00) *Rat Bait (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Restored Hard Drive (09:00:00) Case #23: The Eye of the Storm *Saliva (00:05:00) *White Pieces (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Iron Wire (15:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #25: Leap of Death *Engraved Shoe (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Fondue Stick (15:00:00) Case #26: Hearts of Ice * Black Substance (03:00:00) * Yellow Substance (06:00:00) *Red Powder (12:00:00) *Bandage Box (15:00:00) Case #27: Into the Woods * Dark Powder (03:00:00) *Black Chunks (12:00:00) *Safety Poster (09:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) Case #28: The Hunger Planes * Snowshoes (03:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Flight Controller (09:00:00) *Fingernails (15:00:00) Case #29: The White Peaks Project *Fibers (03:00:00) *Stained Notebook (06:00:00) Case #30: The End of the Night *Threads (09:00:00) *DNA (09:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless *White Substance (09:00:00) *Black Fragments (09:00:00) *Convertible Cleaner (15:00:00) Case #32: Once Upon a Crime *Bloody Blister Pack (09:00:00) *Bloody Glass Shards (12:00:00) Gallery Description Yann_Toussaint.jpg Screenshots YTasinC80.png|Yann, as he appeared during the primary investigation of Hanging by a Thread (Case #80, or Case #24 of Pacific Bay). YannMugshot.jpg|Yann's mugshot. Best_Dad_Ever.png|Yann holding his "Best Dad Ever" mug. YannExcited.png|Happy YT_-_-1.png|Recounting Yann Toussaint Affectionate.PNG|Affectionate Yann Toussaint Determined.PNG|Determined YT_-_-2.png|Sad Yann Toussaint Angry.PNG|Angry YannInfuriated.png|Infuriated Yann Toussaint Winking.PNG|Winking YT.png|Check It YannSeriousScuba.png|Yann donning a scuba gear. Yannonthephone.png|On the phone. Yann Worried.PNG|Worried Yann Compassionate.PNG|Compassionate Yann-AppC18.png|Yann without his lab coat. Yann Toussaint Stumped.PNG|Stumped Yannshowing.png|Showing a Daily Dawn newspaper. YannCrying.png|Heartbroken yanncrying.png|Sobbing yannintears.png|Weeping Already_Analyzed.png|Yann's lab render. Jessica_Toussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, Yann's wife. LilyLeadImg.png|Lily Toussaint, Yann's daughter. James-LeadImage.png|James Toussaint, Yann's son. Young_Yann.png|A photo of Yann as he was at the age of 14. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Yann (top right) in the Coming Soon window as more Pacific Bay cases are being added. YannReload.png|Although not a tech expert, Yann will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Yann sorry something went wrong.PNG|Yann in another error pop-up. Trivia *Yann's surname "Toussaint" could be a French surname. *Yann, David Jones, Cathy King, Hannah Choi, and Eduardo Ramirez are the only characters in the game who have significantly required help from the player in the Additional Investigation of at least one case in which they didn't appear as a suspect. *Yann, Samuel King, and Russell Crane are the only main characters-to-date who were flagged as a suspect in a case. *Yann, Luke Harris, Carl Ackerman, Howard Johnson, Samuel King, Heather Valentine, and Russell Crane are the only characters who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a further one. *On Yann's "Description" promotional image (pictured above), his age is billed as 41, but when he is forcefully flagged as a suspect in Jazz Town's final case, his age is billed as 45 years. This could possibly be a developer oversight, although it doesn't really seem to be one as the change was most likely made to match Yann's age with one of the killer's attributes in order to bring more drama to the storyline--meaning Yann's correct age is officially 45. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay PD, Yann appears in every single case of Pacific Bay-to-date. In some instances, Yann and Russell will be working together in the event a mix of physical and psychological deciphering of a clue is required. It should be noted that, Yann plays a major role in Hanging by a Thread as he is forced to be treated as a suspect, and as a result becomes ineligible to perform any of the physical analyses. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects